The present disclosure relates to transforming representation information.
Performing activities (e.g., adjustments, modifications, editing, etc.) related to graphical data is facilitated by image editors. Editors can provide a user interface through which a user interacts with the editor. Editors can include graphical tools that manipulate graphical data. The user interface can display the graphical data being edited as well as graphical tools available. A user can interact with the editor using a mouse, keyboard and other devices based on onscreen cursors (e.g., an arrow associated with movement of a mouse). Edited image files can include metadata in addition to graphical data. For example, metadata tags, conforming to the Exchangeable image file format (Exif) specification, can be embedded with image files, such as those based on the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) standard. Such metadata tags can include descriptive information, such as the geographic location at which a photograph was taken.